


Lost and Found

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Confessional Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Steve, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, dildo mention, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his place to live, Steve Rogers moves in with his Alpha best friend, Bucky Barnes. But after a hectic two weeks of packing and rushing around to move across town, Steve wakes up one of his first mornings in his new home in an unexpected heat and unable to find his normal supplements. </p><p>With hormones, scents, and feelings being thrown around... there's no telling what'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello Kells, I hope your day is well! I was wondering if there were any ficlet requests for A/B/O and if there wasn't could there be? I know you said 1-2k so I hope this fits but AU Skinny Steve going through a heat and needs help from his bestie roommate friends for life but he only recently moved in so situations of love ended up happening if ya know what i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ((okay, so, this is my first shot and working on an A/B/O anything. So I can only hope that I got it right!))

“Shit.”

Steve sits up quickly in his bed, the dull ache between his legs increasing already. His scent -- like the winds rolling through woods at the edge of a mountain -- is filling the room. There’s a wet spot beneath him and Steve huffs as he squirms uncomfortably against his own moisture. 

He’s early. A heat wasn’t due for another week at least. Steve grabs the pill dispenser off his nightstand. Mixed in with his vitamins and meds are his hormone pills meant to regulate his heats. Four times a year. So much better than once a month. But they need to be taken properly and Steve’s missed several doses.

“Shit,” he mutters again.

It’s the move. Last minute and hurried. Tossing everything he owned into crates and boxes and moving across town because his landlord, Phil, lost the lease on the whole building. The guy who bought it up, some asshole named Johann who immediately asked for everyone’s papers. Not a common practice anymore, but not unheard of. Alphas, betas, and omegas. He’d have each living in his building all on record. As an omega, Steve wasn’t sticking around to find out why he wanted the papers. So he packed up and carted everything to his best friend’s place. 

Luckily, Bucky’s roommate, Clint, had recently moved in with his bondmate, Laura, so Bucky had a spare room. 

“Even if I didn’t,” Bucky had said over the phone when Steve called him about the whole thing. He’d been eating something and speaking with his mouth full. “S’not like I’d not make room for ya. Couch is pretty comfy.”

He’s wasn’t lying. The couch is pretty comfy. Steve knows cause he’s spent countless nights on it after evenings out. But Steve didn’t want to live on Bucky’s couch so it was his luck that Clint moved. Even without that luck, Bucky’s place is probably where Steve would’ve ended up anyway. Bucky’s been his best friend since they were a couple of pups dog piling on the playground. Of course, Bucky always pulled Steve away from scruffs that he had no business being in.

“When’re ya gonna learn to back down?” Bucky would ask as he patched Steve up before his mama get home. Gentle and tender. Always. “You know they ain’t gonna go easy on ya just cause you’re an omega.”

What he meant was: You know there’re assholes out there that’ll be even worse to ya cause you’re an aggressive omega. 

Steve learned at an early age that the world didn’t always treat omegas the way his mama said they should be treated. Being smaller than even the average omega always made Steve an even bigger target. Especially since he never kept his mouth shut when he saw someone doing something he didn’t think was right. Whether it was pushing someone weaker around or trying to cheat someone, Steve would speak up. 

“Let ‘em,” Steve would mumble. And hiss as Bucky applied antiseptic or ointment or a bandage to whatever scrape or cut he was working with. “It feels wrong to run away.”

Bucky would sigh and call him a punk and smile at him anyway. Bucky’s always stood by Steve’s side. Always looked out for him, and never in a way that made Steve feel weak or worthless. He still pushed him around and teased him into doing reckless shit and they were both always getting them in all sorts of trouble. 

Eyes would always pass over them. Steve could feel them, and he was sure Bucky could, too, even though he claimed he didn’t. The judgement was always so clear. What was such a prime Alpha always doing with such an undesirable omega. Just a nice way of calling him a runt. 

Still, runt or not, Bucky’s stuck by his side through thick and thin, and all these years later, is Steve’s best friend in the whole world. 

But these past two weeks have been hectic, and Steve’s skipped his meds and now he’s in heat and didn’t expected it and more than half his things are still packed in boxes. Meaning his dildos are _somewhere_ in here. It’s just a matter of finding them. With the way Steve’s feeling, he needs the biggest one and he’s not even sure where _any_ of them are let alone _that_ one. 

Muttering, grunting, and swearing, Steve gets out of bed and starts rummaging through the boxes. He takes in several deep breaths. His head is swirling. It’s been _years_ since he’s felt like this. Having started the pills after his first heat when he was fourteen, he’s been so very diligent with them. When moisture starts dribbling down Steve’s legs, he whines. He’s gotta find these damn things. 

Steve’s tearing through the boxes, tossing things every which way in his desperation, when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Hey, Steve…”

“No! Don’t--”

The door is already opening before Steve can even whirl around to stop Bucky from coming in. As soon as he’s there, Steve can see the immediate effects on him. He doesn’t mean to do it, Steve’s sure of that, but Bucky’s eyes fall closed as he sniffs the air. The scent that’s filling the room makes Bucky tremble. When his eyes open, they’re swallowed in black, and Steve holds in a whimper as Bucky’s own musk seeps out of him. 

Autumn. Bucky smells like autumn. Of crisp breezes and falling leaves and cinnamon apple pies. It’s always been Steve’s favorite smell in the whole world and he shivers as it mixes with his own. He clenches his fists and swallows hard. 

“M’sorry, Buck,” he forces out of his tight throat. “I’m…” He pushes a breath out of his lungs. “I’m early.”

Bucky’s hand grips tightly around the doorknob. His whole face turns red -- which is a nice shade and matches Steve’s embarrassment -- and he shakes his head. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed again. Even after nearly two decades of being friends, this has never happened before. Bucky’s been around Steve in a heat before, but a medicated heat. The pheromones toned down and lasting no more than thirty-six hours. This is… oh this is so much more than a controlled heat. 

“Yeah.” He breathes out slowly and there’s a slight chuckle at the end of it. “Uh.” Bucky rubs between his eyes and lowers his fingers so that he’s pinching his nose -- as if Steve’s not mortified enough. “Sorry.” He drops his hand and looks back at Steve. “Hang on.”

All at once Bucky is out of the room and closing the door behind him. Door’s not thick enough though so Steve can hear him on the other side of it. Groaning. And now Steve wishes he could just bury himself. Yeah, they’re off to a great start as roommates. Way to go, Rogers. 

Rather than worry about his Alpha roommate -- Steve goes back to digging through his boxes. Bucky’s scent still lingers with his own and is only making things worse. It doesn’t help that Bucky’s the _only_ Alpha Steve’s ever wanted to mate with. Bucky doesn’t want Steve. Steve knows that. No one wants to mate with Steve, and those who do are Alphas going through a rut and just wanting a fuck. No one wants to breed with a runt. 

Steve’s too preoccupied trying to find his toys -- where the _fuck_ are they? -- to hear the door open. The only reason he knows Bucky’s back in the room is because the strong scent of autumn hits him again. Sends shivers down his crooked spine and makes him impossibly harder. 

“Sorry, Steve,” Bucky says as he slowly comes into the room. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Eyes closed, Steve scrubs a hand over his face before nodding and resuming his search. Bucky comes closer.

“You lookin’ for your, uh… your stuff.”

“Mhm.” Steve tears open another box. Not even bothering to be careful anymore. Now that Bucky’s back he’s starting to leak even more. “They’ve gotta be here _somewhere_.”

“You want me to help you look?”

Steve holds in a groan. This is embarrassing enough without Bucky looking through his stuff searching for his dildos. But an extra pair of hands and eyes _would_ be helpful. He sighs. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Clearing his throat, Bucky steps next to Steve and lifts one of the open boxes off the pile it’s on and starts opening the ones under it. He’s focusing very hard on not looking at Steve. Steve can see the bulge pushing against Bucky’s pants. He clenches his muscles, though he knows that does absolutely nothing to keep himself any drier. 

They go through the boxes in awkward silence. All the sounds in the room can be reduced to the pulse pounding in Steve’s ears and the tearing of cardboard. The tightness in Steve’s lungs and throat becomes almost painful. And after almost thirty minutes of looking, he’s ready to burst into tears. He needs to relieve this ache. This horrible, painfully embarrassing ache. 

“Fuck!” Steve shouts, shoving the last box he looks through and still finding nothing. 

This is unbearable. Steve doesn’t know if he should scream or cry. Both seem like viable options.

“Hey.” Bucky puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder and Steve almost comes from that touch alone. “We’ll… we’ll find them. Or… I could…”

When he doesn’t go on, Steve glances over at him. Bucky’s jaw is clenched tightly, his chest barely rising as if he’s trying to hold his breath. There’s a flush to his skin, same as Steve’s. 

“You could what, Bucky?”

“Um… buy you new… stuff?”

They have them at every pharmacy. Assorted shapes and sizes. Even ones that are flavored. At this point, Steve is too desperate to let the humiliation of this whole thing stand in his way of finding the relief he needs so badly. 

Nodding, Steve hurries over to his dresser and tosses Bucky his wallet. Bucky catches it with one hand and heads for the door. Quickly. Like he needs to get out of there as fast as possible. 

“Any particular--”

“Just get the biggest one they have,” Steve interrupts and adds without thinking, “Please, hurry, Buck.”

Those words are delivered with the most pathetic sounding whine clinging on to each of them. Before he even reaches the door, Bucky stops and looks back at him. There’s something more than that painful urge he’s been holding back on his face now. It looks like concern. 

“You know…” He pauses and clears his throat. “I’m on the pill, Steve. I wouldn’t… you wouldn’t have to worry.”

Steve’s pulse reaches deafening levels as it spikes. Arousal rushes through him even more at just the mere hint of suggestion. Bucky’s scent washes over him. Steve wants it to last. 

“What’re you… um… saying, Bucky?”

“Just that I could…” His eyes drop. “Help you out.”

“You’ll really mate with a runt like me?”

It’s a slip of the tongue. Really it is. Bucky _hates_ it when Steve uses such a disgusting word to call himself. But the offer is just so… _shocking_ that Steve can’t help it. His slip doesn’t go without consequence though, and Bucky snaps his head up with a growl. A fierce, angry growl that makes Steve’s toes curl into the carpet. Bucky’s never growled at him like that before. Playfully, sure, but not like that. 

“ _Don’t_ call yourself that,” Bucky hisses. 

Steve’s eyes land on his feet. “M’sorry, Alpha.”

His stomach drops when he hears his own words. Usually only bondmates say such things. But with Bucky going all Alpha on him like that and Steve being in his first natural heat in a decade, it’s all just too much. He can’t think clearly. Especially, when Bucky looks at him like that. Dark and heated. 

“You… called me…”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just--”

Steve doesn’t finish. He can’t. Because Bucky is flying over to him and grabbing him by the shoulders almost roughly. Bucky holds him still so he can slam their lips together. Fire. It engulfs Steve so quickly he’s drowning in the flames. 

“Don’t take it back, Stevie,” Bucky whispers. “Please.” His hips grind against Steve’s, and the sensation shoots through Steve so unexpectedly he howls with it’s surprise. Bucky’s hands grab his ass so he can push against him harder. “Oh, _fuck_ , you’re so wet,” he murmurs, and Steve flushes with a mix of arousal and embarrassment. “You need me, baby doll. Lemme take care of you.”

“Bucky…” Steve whimpers as he thrusts into him. “Bucky… please…”

“Say it, Steve,” Bucky says. “I can’t do it unless you say I can. Tell me you want my knot and it’s all yours.” 

“Yes!” Steve exclaims. “Knot me! _Please,_ knot me, Alpha!” 

He doesn’t care anymore. If this is the one and only time he gets to call Bucky that, gets to have Bucky all to himself, be taken care of by Bucky, then so be it. Steve needs this. Needs it so badly he’s in agony without it. 

Bucky’s strong hands push him down to the bed. Steve goes willingly and then puts up just the briefest of fights by propping his foot against Bucky’s chest when he leans over him. The growl in Bucky’s throat coats Steve in the dominance he’s after and he drops his foot as his eyes roll back. 

Somehow, Steve’s clothes remain intact during Bucky’s haste to get them off. Having even just that small barrier between skin and air off makes Steve’s scent even more potent, and this time when Bucky smells the air, it’s done on purpose. He breathes out through his mouth and peers down at Steve, slowly raking his eyes down his thin, pale body. 

Steve’s never felt eyes on him like this before. No one’s ever looked at him like that. Anyone he’s ever mated with just rolls him over and shoves in. Not Bucky, though Steve’s body is begging him to. Instead, Bucky’s showing remarkable control in the face of an omega in heat who’s consented to take his knot by gently trailing his fingers over Steve’s chest.

“Buck…” Steve whimpers. “Don’t tease me. _Please…_ ”

About to roll over on his own, because he can’t take this anymore, he just _can’t_ , Steve shoves his elbow down into the mattress only to have Bucky grasp his shoulder and slam him back down on his back. 

“You stay right where I put you, my little omega.” Those words sink right into the very marrow of Steve’s bones, sending chills through his whole body. “I’ve waited so long for this and I wanna see you.”

His hands bite down on Steve’s boney waist and he pulls him down to the edge of the bed. Eyes on Steve the whole time. As if Steve is the most beautiful, precious thing he’s ever seen. Even when he lines his fingers up to Steve’s wet hole and shoves them in, and Steve cries out with the unbelievable pleasure that shoots through him, Bucky leaves his eyes on his body. 

Stars light up in front of Steve’s opened eyes as Bucky hooks his fingers and thrusts them in again. Just one more push in is all it takes, and Steve’s body shudders as wetness pours out of his body all over Bucky’s hand and come spurts across his own belly. Three thrusts of Bucky’s fingers has Steve orgasming all over himself.

It, surprisingly, leaves Steve even more off-balance. Unsteady; the ache inside of him somehow worse as the room spins around him. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bucky murmurs as his hot mouth sucks up Steve’s inner thigh. Even with his mess all over his skin.

Unprepared for the compliment, or the touch of Bucky’s lips against his skin, Steve attempts to close his legs. His whole body, flushed with embarrassment, tingles and burns with oversensitivity. Bucky, however, forces his knees apart again so he can keep doing that with his mouth. Sucking, licking, kissing… even nipping hard enough to make Steve yip every time his skin is pinched between Bucky’s teeth. 

Steve is hard again in minutes, his hole fluttering and pulsing with the need to have Bucky inside of him. His fingers twine into Bucky’s hair and Steve tugs. It’s not right, not really. He shouldn’t be demanding of an Alpha, but he can’t help it.

Bucky doesn’t growl this time. Instead, he chuckles. Peppers his lips up Steve’s thigh and plants one firm kiss right upon his left hip. His hands shimmy under Steve’s body and, in one easy lift, Bucky has Steve in his arms. Not knowing what else to do, Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, and Bucky starts kissing him. Fevered and heated, and Steve can taste himself on Bucky’s mouth.

Air rushes around him. His scent begins to fade slightly as Bucky’s increases. Lightheaded and confused, Steve blinks a few times as he’s lowered gently onto a new bed. No wonder Bucky’s scent is so much stronger. They’re in Bucky’s room now. Everything smells like Bucky. It usually does, of course, but with Steve’s senses heightened in a heat and the brink of being knotted by the Alpha he’s desired for as long as he can remember, it’s all over. Clinging to the sheets beneath him and the carpet under his feet and even the air. It sinks deep into Steve’s belly. In a few days, it’ll fade, and all this will be just a memory.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asks softly as he sits down next to him. He sucks on the lob of Steve’s ear. Slides a hand over his thigh and squeezes gently. “Steve?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Steve has got to get it out of his head that Bucky might actually want him to be his omega. Might want to, one day, bond him. “M’sorry, Bucky.”

“Mm.” Bucky chuckles. “Don’t be.” 

He tilts Steve’s chin up so he can kiss him again, their tongues swirling together lazily. Bucky draws away just enough so that he can pulls his own shirt off and then places his hand right back on Steve’s thigh. Steve inhales sharply. With a shaky gasp as Bucky’s hand continue to do sinfully wicked things to him. Underneath him, Bucky’s sheets are getting wetter and wetter. 

His hand lands atop Bucky’s. Adding pressure and pleasure, and Steve lets out a moan, his head rolling back and dropping onto Bucky’s shoulder. Everything spins around him in swirls abandoned virtue. He lifts his eyes to find Bucky staring at him. 

Bucky’s hand wraps lightly around Steve’s neck, and Steve lets him guide him down to his back. Help him scoot further onto the bed. He presses his face against the dampness of Steve’s hair before feathering a sweet kiss and then lowering himself between Steve’s legs. Steve’s breathing catches when Bucky throws one of his legs over his shoulder, and applies his mouth to Steve’s throbbing erection. 

Steve releases a loud cry of surprise as that moist heat blankets around him. No one’s ever… but… Alphas don’t… He’s body shivers with confused delight, and Steve tries to capture more of the feeling by thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth. Wet, sloppy sounds echo through the room and Steve’s back arches up as he lets loose an unrestrained scream with the orgasm that hits him sudden and hard. 

His body jerks and shakes, the air in his lung hot and bordering on painful, as Bucky swallows every last drop. Panting and breathless, when he opens his eyes, Bucky’s staring at him again. It makes Steve squirm. Bucky’s staring at him like he’s everything Bucky’s heart has ever hoped for. 

“Stop it,” Bucky says. Firm and hard. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Steve’s eyes close, though he’s not sure why he’s being reprimanded right now. 

“Like what, Buck?”

“Like you don’t know why I’m looking at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.” Steve opens his eyes again. “You are…” Bucky cuts himself off and kisses Steve again. Hard enough that it might bruise, and Steve is okay with that. “You can be. If you want. Be my cherished one. My sweet omega. _Mine_.” 

“Don’t…” Steve knows what happens during sex. Words get said in the heat of the moment. Untrue promises with no intention to be kept. “Don’t say that.” It hurts to push the words out. “You don’t mean it.”

“Don’t tell me what I don’t mean, omega.” There’s the slightest whisper of a growl rumbling through his chest and Steve shudders under the weight of it. “I _do_ mean it.”

“Then how…” Steve can’t let himself be crushed under hope. “How can you be so… controlled? I…” He gasps as Bucky starts nibbling at his neck. “I gave you… consent.”

“Because…” His warm, moist tongue runs over Steve’s throat. “I love you.” Tears sting behind Steve’s eyes. It’s hard to hang on to the rest of Bucky’s words with the pulse beating through his ears. “And you deserve all the respect in the world. And I want to bond you, Steve. Make you mine. Put a pup in you one day. Raise a family.” Bucky kisses him -- his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and finally his lips -- as he climbs over him and rests his cock against Steve’s. “I’ve always… I should’ve… I didn’t think you wanted… me. You never… But you called me Alpha. You’re too controlled, Steve. You…” He looks him in the eyes. “You meant that.”

Lips falling open in a desperate whine, Steve lifts his hips to feel the weight above him. He needs to have Bucky. To feel his strong hands all over him, holding him down. To have him push his legs apart and fill him up to the seams until he bursts with all the desire and need that won’t let him go until then. And, yet, almost _more_ than that…

“We can have a bonding ceremony? Get married even?” 

Bucky’s mouth pulls into a smile as he brushes it along Steve’s belly. His eyes lift to meet Steve’s. If the heavy musk that’s coming out of him is any indication, Bucky’s beginning to lose composure. Steve’s words, it seems, have him on the verge of losing control more than his omega scent. 

“Anything,” he whispers. Bucky takes Steve’s hands and guides them towards his hard cock. Steve smiles when Bucky’s eyes fall closed as he gently rubs his hard on between his hands. “Anything my omega wants. I’ll bond you right now if you--”

“Yes. Now, Bucky. Right now, Alpha. _Please--_ ”

He’s cut off with a shock and a scream when Bucky dives in. Finally loses control and sinks his teeth right into the spot between Steve’s shoulder and neck. The skin there breaks beneath Bucky’s teeth and pain spikes through Steve. It only last for a heartbeat or two before it’s replaced by something else. Something Steve can’t describe -- just like everyone who’s ever tried to describe it can’t. 

The world melts away and becomes Bucky and only Bucky. His heart beating beneath his chest, the air rushing through his lungs, the fine hairs that stand on edge along every inch of his body, it all engulfs Steve in a blinding moment of euphoria. A high that’s forever his -- or as long as his bond to Bucky lasts. 

When Bucky pulls away, he’s panting hard and heavy, and peers down at Steve like he’s just as shocked by the sensation of the bonding as Steve is. He’s trembling above him, his eyes dark as a strange, guttural sound vibrates through his throat. His hands fumble for just a moment before shoving Steve’s legs open, grabbing onto his hips, and pushing into him in one long, perfect thrust.

Steve takes him in easily. Perfectly. His body curving to Bucky’s and clenching around the knot inside of him. Bucky’s body pins Steve’s into his mattress, his mouth sucks on Steve’s neck, and he fills Steve up with every thrust of his hips. All four of Steve’s limbs lock around him. And it feel so incredible that he can barely even make a sound. Each of them keep getting clogged in his throat. 

That crisp, autumn scent that’s all Bucky covers Steve like a warm, protective blanket. Keeps him tucked in a swirl of safety. There is no safer place for him now than in Bucky’s embrace. His Alpha. _His_ Alpha. 

“I love you, too,” Bucky groans, and Steve’s not sure at first why he’s saying it until his own voice touches his ears and it’s saying _I love you, Alpha_ over and over again. “My omega. _Mine_.”

Steve whimpers. Bucky’s huffing out the words between faint growls, and Steve comes for the third time around Bucky’s knot. The feel of his orgasm must please Bucky. He groans through it and keeps moving even as Steve’s release paints between their bodies and gets smeared and spread as they continue moving together. 

“Harder, Bucky,” Steve pleads. “Harder.”

A yelp races from Steve’s lung when Bucky scoops him up onto his lap and he sinks even further down onto the most perfect cock. The cock designed just for him. His Alpha’s cock. 

There’s no finesse or grace to their fucking. It’s reduced to nothing but primal instinct and lust and need. Steve wraps himself as tightly around Bucky as he can possibly get as his Alpha fucks him through two more orgasms before coming himself, falling apart with a howl on his lips. 

He empties out inside of Steve, and keeps him in his arms and they both fall back to the mattress. Debauched and wrecked like never before, Steve just lays in Bucky’s arms as his softening cock gradually slips out of his body. Along with it is Bucky’s release and Steve’s leftover lubrication. It leaks all over Bucky’s blankets and sheets. They’ll need to be washed more than once to get rid of Steve’s scent. 

Not that Steve is really worried about that right now. All his brain can really process is the heart beating beneath his ear, where his head rests upon his Alpha’s chest. Bucky’s fingers trail up and down Steve’s back. If he keeps that up, Steve’s going to be needing him a lot sooner than normal. 

“Steve?” Bucky whispers. 

Tired and worn out, Steve doesn’t want to move. He lets out a little whine to indicate his slight irritation before lifting his chin to look at Bucky. There’s worry all over Bucky, and now Steve can feel the stiffness in the way he holds him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I shouldn’t have done that.” Steve’s blood runs cold. “If you…” He closes his eyes like he’s about to cry. “If you want me to sever the bond, I will. I don’t want you to ever hate me. To think you were pressured or…” His voice cracks. Steve’s never seen him look so unsure about anything in his life. “Anything you want, Stevie. Just… tell me…” 

“I don’t… _want_ you to do that. I…” He catches Bucky’s lips with his own in an unexpected kiss. “I want to be your bondmate, Buck. If you’ll have me.”

“I…” A shocked grin lights up Bucky’s face. As if he _really_ didn’t expect Steve to want to keep their bond. “I’d be _honored_ to have you as my omega. Will you… you’ll really marry me, Steve?”

“Do you really wanna breed with me? I mean… yes, I’ll marry you even if you don’t…” Steve cuts off with an awkward giggle. “I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you, my omega.” Bucky grins and guides Steve in for another kiss. 

His fingers continue press all over his body. Up and down his ribs, and gliding across his spine, teasingly parting his ass.

“You keep touching me like that and I’m gonna need my Alpha again real soon.”

“That’s okay,” Bucky murmurs. “I _always_ need my omega.”

A blush runs deeply through Steve’s skin. He’s already feeling that ache again. Without the proper dosage of his pills, this’ll probably last at least three days. As long as he has Bucky, his Alpha, his bondmate, he’s just fine with that. 

Today may have started with losing something Steve wanted, but it sure is amazing to find something he’s always needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The February Fic Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
